


Want Your Bad Romance

by LadyRamora



Series: Prompt Fics [6]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFXIV Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: 4.4 Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Prompts and asks from my Tumblr. WoL x Many





	1. Solus x WoL

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: " i am dYING for some hot crack Solus/WoL fdfsgfdgfd"

“I understand the interest. The fascination with you. Really, I do,” Solus purrs, circling around you. White gloved hands skimming over your shoulders, his voice a low rasp. Flickering from place to place in clouds of billowing darkness as you try to keep eyes on him. 

Taking you by surprise as he grasps at your shoulders from behind, he rubs his cheek against yours mockingly. You turn your face away, shuddering at the feel of his skin on yours. Solus chuckles.

“Such power you possess. Such awe inspiring potential! Yes, you draw them all in like moths to your brightly burning flame! Your sweet seduction leaving naught but ash in their wake. Such delicious destruction.” Solus hums throatily, his nose tracing your skin, breathing you in with a theatrical moan. 

You cannot move, no matter how you try to struggle away. Caught like a fly in a spider’s web. His grip on you is like iron.

He sighs then. “Oh, but a fiercely burning light such as yours is wont to soon enough burn out!”

He tsks, sharp clicks of that silver tongue. Circling around to face you, waving a finger in your face. A white gloved fingertip tapping your nose playfully. You jerk your head, scowling fiercely. Solus only laughs, delighted by your resistance.

“Do you not tire, sweet hero? You fight, and fight, and fight. Yet the fighting never ends.” Solus pouts his lips, eyebrows lowering in a sympathetic expression. “There is always a war to be fought. A struggle for conquest. And you, poor dear, always left in the dark.” 

Solus smiles then. A wicked, manic grin. His golden eyes glimmering bright behind dark eyelashes. ”I offer you naught but the chance to be more than what you are!”

You scoff. Like you hadn’t heard that before.

Solus takes no offense, shrugging with a toothy grin. “Oh, I know, hero. You’ve heard it all, have you not? How many have tried, and failed, to tempt you to their side, hmm?” 

Your lip quirks at that. Too many to count. 

Solus huffs an amused little breath at that. Those gold eyes curving with wicked intentions. “But you see, sweet hero, those that came before me were quick to give in when denied.” Solus sets his lips in a mockery of a scowl, “Somesuch as - “If you will not join me, you cannot be suffered to live!” Ah, how very dull, is it not?”

Solus shakes his head, hands in the air as he laughs. “I, however, enjoy a long game.” He disappears again, his arms sliding over you from behind to cup your throat, his lips dragging over your skin - hot and wet - as he breathes, “Hear me, hero. I mean to have you. And I will.”

Your hands clutch as his wrists in shock as he yanks your head to the side, kissing you forcefully. You gasp under the onslaught of his lips and tongue, knees weakening as he takes what he wants from you. 

You drop to the floor on your hands knees when he vanishes. Your lips burn, limbs trembling as your heart tries to beat itself out of your chest with the force of its thundering. 

Solus is there again, kneeling down. Tipping your chin up to meet his eyes. 

His lips are red, teeth shining in the dark. “You will give in to me,” he says with such confidence, dragging his thumb over your bottom lip. “It is only a matter of time.”


	2. Solus x WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "the first meeting between WoL and Solus"

The throne room is dark when you enter. Ominous in its quiet. The heavy doors you had forced open to slip through closing again behind you with an echoing slam. You are tense, eyes flickering about in the swallowing dark. 

The moment your foot touches the red carpet leading to the throne the room bursts into to light, momentarily blinding you as you throw your arms up to shield your eyes. 

Your hands drop down, brow furrowing as you hear a sound. 

A slow, continuous clap. Mocking applause. 

Your muscles tense for battle, scanning the area for what must surely be the next threat. 

“Well, well, well. I must admit I am impressed.” 

You search for the source of the voice, you suspect a male, but find naught but the glow of machinery lighting the room. 

“How tiresome, I had thought, when Elidibus saw fit to bring me back from my well deserved rest. How very irritating. A waste of mine time and efforts.” 

You whirl around, shifting into a defensive posture as the voice continues just behind you. A man with piercing golden eyes, his dark hair combed back except for his bangs that fell into his face, a stripe of silver hair curving over one sharp cheekbone. His lips curl up in a smug little smile that enlightens you to the striking family resemblance. More Garlean royalty? You think, eyeing his fancy dress attire. Golden, fur-lined, and the stark white of his gloves. Just your luck.

“And then you showed up,” The Garlean continues, stepping forward to prowl a slow circle around you. Gesturing to you with his white gloved hands, and then clapping again in that slow, mocking way. “Yes, yes. Bravo. You are all that they say you are; and so much more.” 

The man stops just before you, flashing you a grin that bared his teeth. 

“Ah, where are my manners?” The man bows over his arm, twisting his wrist with flourish as he keeps his golden gaze locked with yours. That wicked smirk ever in place. “Solus Zos Galvus, at your service.” 

Your eyes widen. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

Solus laughs. “Yes, I had hoped to rest for a while yet. Ah, but chaos never truly sleeps, hero.”


	3. Solus x Fem WoL

Varis stops and stares at the limp figure currently cradled in his grandfather’s arms. . “…Please tell me you did not kidnap the Warrior of Light?”

He breathes deep, massaging at his temples. His headache comes and goes. Directly linked to whenever his grandfather entered the room.

Solus is unrepentant, of course. “Technically not. I saved her from certain death. The plan was, initially, to wait until she had found safety and then slowly gain her trust as a helpful stranger. But no, instead our dear Warrior was struck,” Solus turns her chin with a strange gentleness, showing Varis the blood on the side of her head. 

“Knocked out cold. Had I left her where she was, she would have been crushed by falling debris!” Solus clucks his tongue, snapping his fingers, “The famed Warrior of Light, struck down in her prime in a flash by a bunch of oversized rocks. I simply had to intervene, you see.”

If looks could kill, Solus would truly be dead at the expression that overcomes his grandson’s face. “You should have left her there! Where will you keep her? It cannot be here!” 

Solus rolls his eyes, shifting the Warrior in his arms higher up. He stares down at her, feeling entirely accomplished. The Warrior of Light - literally in his grasp. “Calm yourself, Varis. I know quite well what to do. She will stay with me.”

Varis balks. “…With you? You do not mean to..”

Solus looks up, the smile stretching across his face entirely too sly.

“Oh, indeed I do. I intend to endear myself to her, you see. To temp Her dutiful little Warrior away from the path of light.” Solus sighs blissfully. “I cannot wait.”

Solus can feel the weight of Varis’ frown, the ferocity of his glare burning holes into his turned back. 

“Careful, grandson,” Solus warns. “Keep making such a severe face, and it will get stuck like that.”

\- - -

Solus waits. For a veritable eternity, it seems. But of course, it is nothing in comparison to that. The Warrior has been seen to, treated for her head wound, and prescribed lots of rest. But he is impatient. Wake up, sleeping beauty, so that Solus can begin the task of luring you into the dark.

And wake she does. A low, weak groan spilling from her lips. Her eyelashes twitch, flutter, and slowly open. “Where…?” She croaks with a dry, raspy voice.

Finally! Solus could positively cackle with his manic glee. But instead he pastes a concerned expression across his face, and gets to work. 

Solus sits at her bedside, helping her upright to place a glass of water in her hand. “Slowly, dear,” Solus says in a cooing mockery of his own voice. “You took quite a blow to your head.”

She sips slowly from the glass as he holds it to her lips, her eyes closed until he sets the glass aside. 

“Where am I?” She mumbles, touching a hand to her bandaged head.

Solus gifts her with the gentlest smile in his repertoire. “Safe as houses, dear. You were alone when I found you in the rubble. Tell me, do you remember aught that happened?” 

The Warrior of Light blinks, lowering her hand slowly. Her lips part, eyebrows furrowing. “I… No, I’m sorry. I.. was running? There was,” She licks her lips, seeming to struggle with herself. “It was important. I had to run, to hide.” 

Solus hums thoughtfully while inwardly cheering. Truly, she remember naught? How terribly fortuitous! He had not hoped for such fortune! A Warrior who did not know to seek out her precious Scions? Who did not know she was missing in action? Solus could crow with delight and rub his hands together evilly. He did so, inwardly. 

She looks up, seeming terribly, deliciously vulnerable as she asks, “I’m safe here?”

Solus smiles sweetly. “Of course. No harm will come to you here, my dear. Whoever you were running from? They will not find you.” And neither will your precious Scions. Solus reserves the right to evil laughter later. Truly, he deserved it. Perhaps he should put on some sufficiently ominous music, and do it in the dark. Yes, that sounds like a plan. 

The Warrior of Light smiles. Relieved. “Thank you.”

Solus touches her hand, caressing her fingers. “You’re very welcome.”


	4. Charibert x WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi-Hi, this is the Charibert Anon, um, I was wondering if you could write something where like Charibert like in Notre Dame where Esmerelda dances and saunters over to Frollo tieing the scarf around his neck, that the WoL does that to Charibert."

The Warrior makes their appearance on the stage in a burst of red smoke. The smoke clearing away to reveal them wearing naught but flowy, shimmery fabric. Whirling around them as they danced and made eyes at the audience.

Charibert sits upright, swallowing hard as the Warrior locks eyes with him over the movement of their arms that were holding a glittering, gossamer thin scarf.

“Look at that disgusting display,” He hisses guturally to Ser Grinnaux who happened to be seated next to him.

Grinnaux smirks, eyeing the Warrior with clear appreciation. “Yes, sir.”

The Warrior rushes towards them then, leaping from the stage to land cat-like on their table. Kneeling down as they loop their glittery scarf over Charibert’s neck, tugging him close until they were nose to nose.

Charibert stares into their eyes with surprise, gaping a little, as Grinnaux shifted next to him, green with envy.

They are close enough to share breath. If he tilted his head just so, they would brush lips. He could mark them with his lipstick.

The Warrior leans in with a sultry smile, their noses brushing. Charibert burned with the heat of their seductive, smouldering eyes.

And then the Warrior jerks away, holding the tie that kept Charibert’s hair bound between their fingers and grinning at him impishly as his hair fell around his face.

They dance away from him, winking at him cheekily, and leaving their scarf behind. His hairtie was around their wrist.

They take their spot back in the middle of the stage, blowing him a kiss.

Charibert snarls, snatching the scarf from around his throat as the Warrior spurred the crowd on by doing a perfectly executed backflip and split. Landing near the front of the stage where a few knights lingered with their lances.

The Warrior leans in, reaching for one with a wink. The bemused knight hands it over with a smile. The crowd hoots and hollers as the Warrior stabs it into the stage, spinning around the lance expertly from the very top, dipping low so their head almost brushed the stage floor, and then landing in another perfect split. Their arm swinging out as their act finished.

“Are you going to keep that?” Grinnaux asks, eyeing the scarf that was balled up in Charibert’s fists.

“Shut up!” Charibert snaps, standing from their table and leaving the other knight behind.

The scarf slips into his robe, soft and cool on his heated skin.

Charibert felt a fire in his blood.

He needed to burn something.


	5. Nero x WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what are you doing?" "Dying. Duh" prompt with WoL and Nero

What are you doing?!” You hiss out, grabbing Nero by the arm and spinning him around to face you.

Nero frowns, over-large and comical as he points to himself like he was uncertain if you meant those words for him. “What? Me? Uhhh, dying?” He rolls his eyes, adding a, “Duh,” for extra sarcastic emphasis. He plants his hands on his hips, those sharp blue eyes narrowing on your face with clear challenge.

“You are not!” You retort, looking around for Cid. Was this damned Airship flying itself?!

“You are getting off this Airship!”

Nero’s nostrils flare with his irritation at being told what he will and will not do. Dark eyebrows lowering into a glower as he grabs at you, “You don’t get to decide for me, sweetheart!” He snaps, spitting the endearment like a curse. “Grand hero or no, you’re not the boss of me!”

“I am part of the team now, see! Wherever Garlond goes, I go!” Nero shakes you, jerking a finger to the floor of the airship and then to the area surrounding as he laughs harshly, “And this? Hahaha, THIS?! This is a bloody suicide mission!”

You shake your head at him, frowning miserably. “You don’t have to go rushing into danger just because Cid is! You’ve already proven yourself, Nero!”

Nero shakes his head furiously. “You godsdamned idiot! You think I’m doing this to keep up with Garlond?! I’m here because of you!”

You stare at him, wide eyed and uncertain. “What?!”

Nero groans loudly, head tipping back as he rolls his eyes so hard that they should rightly be stuck like that. He looks at you fondly, caressing your cheek. “Thank the Twelve that you’re pretty! I suppose I was always going to be the smarter one in any relationship!”

Was he calling you stupid? “Hey!”

Nero grin at you, “Shut up, darling, and let me bloody well kiss you! You’ve kept me waiting long enough, aye?”

You let loose a startled yelp as Nero sweeps you into his arms and dips you, smirking smugly at your surprise. “Give us a kiss, darling, hmm? If it’s the end of the bloody world, let’s make it count!”

You feel yourself flushing, but do not turn your face away as Nero lowers his mouth to yours.

You fist your hands in his collar, yanking him in and kissing him before he has the bragging rights of kissing you first.

Nero chuckles against your lips, then tilts his head and kisses you so thoroughly that your knees go weak. His lips are smooth. His mouth hot, and just the perfect amount of wet. His stubble scraping deliciously against your cheeks.

Gods, you could kiss him all day.

Nero sets you back on your feet, grinning so smugly in that way that still irritated you to this day. You stumble on your feet, kiss drunk but still sour at the sight of that expression on his face. Your lips feel almost swollen from his kisses.

“Shut up!” You snip at him.

Nero grins even wider, evil and edging on the verge of manic. He raises his hands up as if in surrender, “I said nothing, sweetheart!”

You fist your hands in his vest, dragging him close with a stern expression. “You better be prepared for this, Nero! I’m not going to lose you, you hear me?!”

Nero grins, shrugging his shoulders. “Never fear, my pet. Don’t you already know that my back up plans have back up plans? I’m the smartest one on this airship! Of course I’m prepared!” His words may be cocky, but his smile softens enough to seem sincere.

There would be no forcing him to leave your side.

You blow out a breath and nod curtly. Fine, if this was what he wanted… “Good.”

Nero laughs as you drag him in by your grip on his vest, kissing him like you’ll never get the chance again. “My, my! Cannot get enough of old Nero now, can you? I don’t blame you, of course. I’m magnificent.”

You kiss him harder. His lips smile against yours. Perfect. Seductive.

"Shut up.“ 

Yet even without talking Nero radiated a smug aura.

Well, if it was the end of the word, you might as well make the most of it.


	6. Grinnaux x WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Grinnaux catches some "heretic" but it's actually his secret lover"

There was no escape. You were trapped.

Cornered.

“I have you now, heretic.” Your pursuer growls with clear satisfaction. “There is nowhere to run.”

You flatten your back against the wall, curling your lip. “You’ll get naught from me, Grinnaux!”

Grinnaux sneers, lunging forward to pin you against the wall. His hands slapping the wall on either side of your head as he looms over you threateningly.

“That is Ser Grinnaux to you, heretic!”

You scoff. “You are naught but a brute, Ser Knight! You think to intimidate me? You’ll not loosen my tongue with such tired attempts, I’ve lived through worse than the likes of you!”

A dangerous grin stretches across Grinnaux’s face then, a wicked light in the icy blue of his eyes. “Then perhaps I should change tactics and loosen your tongue in other ways?”

You give a sharp gasp as he forces his knee between your legs, his hands closing around your forearms in a vice-like grip, yanking you forward into his embrace.

You hiss, writhing like a snake across sand as Grinnaux captures your hands behind your back and claps irons around your wrists.

“Unhand me, brute!” You growl, struggling in his hold but doing naught except grinding against his thigh.

Grinnaux chuckles wickedly. “I should think not. There are other ways of making you pliant, heretic. It is only convenient that you happen to be attractive. Now, open your mouth.”

You turn your face away, pinching your lips together and gritting your teeth. “No!”

Grinnaux only laughs evilly, pulling you in with a punishing grip on your face. His fingers pinching at your nose as he kisses you harshly. Forcing your mouth to open in your eventual need for a gasp of air, and then slipping you some sort of capsule between your teeth with his tongue.

He covers your mouth with his palm, stroking down your throat to force you to swallow.

Your angry scream is swallowed by the sound of his laughter.

The reaction is almost instantaneous. You feel suddenly sluggish, relaxed. A dazed smile curling at your lips. “You suck,” you say with a bit of a giggle.

Grinnaux flutters his eyelashes. “Perhaps, provided that you tell me what I wish to know, and if you ask nicely.”

You blink slowly. “Pervert.”

Grinnaux laughs. “There we are. Now, tell me. What are your little friends doing snooping about, sticking their noses where they do not belong?”

You shake your head, slumping against him with a sigh. It was cold, and he was so warm.

Grinnaux shakes you, cupping your face in his hands. “Oi, pay attention! Tell me what I want to know!”

His hands are so warm. His lips shiny. “Kiss me and I’ll think about it,” you say, laughing at your own avoidance tactics. Wow, this was some potent drug. Not as bad as being poisoned, at least.

Grinnaux tilts his head. “…You’re attracted to me.” He says, like it was a surprise.

“Give the knight a prize,” you mumble. “You’re sexy, so what. Ishgard is full of sexy knights. Is… Is that a requirement? You have to be sexy to be a knight?”

This was taking too long. You were starting to feel the cold set in.

“Are you going to kiss me or not? Or are you afraid?” You chuckle at that.

Grinnaux growls lowly, “I am not afraid!”

You lean into him with a groan as Grinnaux seals his lips over yours, hitching your other leg up to straddle his hips. Your shoulders digging into the stonework of the wall behind you as he crowds close.

His lips feel much nicer now that he’s not trying to drug you, but that might just be the drug talking.

Grinnaux gives a punched-out little gasp as you buck your hips into him. Ohoh, the knight was aroused! That was a sizable bulge he had there!

Maneuvering is a bit difficult with your hands shackled behind your back, but you pitch yourself forward. Licking a line from his lips over his jaw, up to his pointed ear to whisper flirtily, “I’ll tell you lots of things if you have a warm bed.” And you grind your hips against him.

What? You’re cold. And now he’d made you horny.

Grinnaux makes a strangled sound, “By the fury.”

You tip your head back, gazing at him seductively under your eyelashes. “Well, how about it, Ser Grinnaux? You might get lucky.”

Grinnaux makes a face, and quite unexpectedly bursts into laughter.

You sigh, watching him laugh. Really?

“You broke character,” you say sourly. Things were getting good, damn it! He was the one who wanted to role play this perverted little fantasy of his!

Grinnaux winds his arms around you, laughing into your neck. “Forgive me, forgive me!”

You sigh deeply, nuzzling at his hair. “Will you uncuff me, then? This is hardly comfortable.”

Grinnaux’s head snaps up, a look of disappointment on his face. “You wish to stop? But we were so close!”

You roll your eyes. “Fine! We’ll continue, but I was serious about the bed! I’m cold, Grinnaux!”


	7. WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Zenos in the Love Potion AU"

You had thought the potion would have worn off. Had hoped it would have.

To be honest, the thought had been far from your mind. Too busy with everything going on in your life, and mostly by your lonesome, you hadn’t thought to make absolutely certain.

“Hello, hero,” Zenos purrs as he prowls towards you. Sword held low at his side, the shifting of his armor almost soothing in sound, if not for the ominous weight it carried. “Good to see you.”

You raise your weapon up, curling your lip. Baring your teeth at him.

Zenos laughs with evil delight. “Ah, there’s my beast. I’ve missed you.”

You blink. What.

Zenos smiles, his gaze heavy with some unnamed emotion. Those monstrous too-blue eyes of his dragging over you, smoldering at you.

His tongue slides over his bottom lip, slow and hungry. He looks at you like he wants to eat you.

“Did you miss me, too? I do so look forward to our dance.”

Uh oh, you think, realization hitting you like a blow. Not him too!

You point your weapon at him threateningly, backing up with every step he took forward. “Stay back!” You warn with wild eyes. “You’re not yourself right now!”

Zenos eyes take on a manic gleam, smile widening. “Am I not? I feel very much like myself,” Clank, clank, clank. His steps are loud with his armour. You corner yourself before you know it, staring up at Zenos with trepidation.

Zenos leaves no room for escape, caging you - trapping you - with his body.

You flinch as he grasps your chin between his sharply gloved fingers. Tilting your head back - baring your throat to a predator - to gaze up at the hunger in his eyes.

His hair slips forward as he leans in. His thumb pressing into the soft flesh of your bottom lip. You feel dizzy with the scent of him. Could the potion be affecting you through him?

He was so warm. You could feel the heat coming off of him. He smelled fantastic. You have to swallow several times or you fear you might drool. What was happening?

You feel like you’re drowning.

Lost to the blue of his eyes.

“Allow me to show you just how much I missed you,” Zenos says with a wicked smile.

You clutch at his armour, a soft “Mm!,” escaping you as Zenos crushes his mouth to yours.


	8. Solus x WoL

You suck in a pained breath as Solus drags his thumb over the gash on your cheek. His white, immaculate glove stained red with your blood. 

His golden eyes narrow into angry slits. The thumb of his glove hovering before his mouth. 

You furrow your brow as his tongue scrapes over the fabric of his glove. Tasting your blood. “Tell me, my sweet,” Solus purrs with dangerous softness. His lips unsmiling. “Just who dared to make you bleed?” 

You chew at your lip. “Why does it matter so?” 

“Because!” 

You flinch at the bark of his voice, and Solus hisses a sigh, stalking close to settle his hands on your shoulders. “Because, my love, they don’t get to hurt you,” Solus growls.

Your eyebrows furrow. “It’s just a scratch, there’s no need to sound so affronted.”

“They don’t get to hurt you,” Solus reiterates. His hands squeezing your shoulders just on the edge of painful. His eyes boring into you. “You’re mine!” 

You flinch as his eyes blaze into yours, just a touch manic. “You’re mine to hurt, mine to ruin! No one else ever gets to touch you!”

Your hands fists in his coat as his lips crush against yours. There is nothing sweet, nothing seductive about this kiss. It is angry. Possessive. He bites at you with his teeth more than anything. Licking away with sharp pain he teeth brought with swipes of that wicked tongue. 

You tear your mouth away when you need to breathe, panting hard as your heart pounds a rapid beat. Trying its damnedest to beat itself out of your chest. 

Solus drags his tongue from the corner of your mouth to your cheek. Laving over your wound like a wild animal. You hiss, eyes closing at the strange sensation. 

“You’re mine,” Solus repeats in angry breath. “Mine!”


	9. Zenos x Fem WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "an AU where the Garlemald has taken over and Wol has become zenos' bride as tribute"

Zenos knew very well what they hoped to accomplish with this.

To distract him; to shift his focus.

To foist a bride upon him so that he would be forced to cater to her needs. Had they hoped to slake his lust? The only lust Zenos felt was that for battle, for blood. For an opponent who would challenge him!

Zenos curls his lip.

He forces the door to his chambers open with an angry slam, his gaze falling on the figure huddled in the corner and hidden by shadow. Links of chains leading into the dark where she crouched. Shackled?

Zenos follows their length to his bed.

How very distasteful. Did they think him so weak to the pleasures of the flesh? To chain a woman to his bed in the hopes that he would ravish her?

His eyes narrow in on the bruises he sees on her skin not hidden in shadow. Had she fought? That was promising.

The shifting of his armour is loud in the silence of his room. He can hear the rasp of her breath.

Imagines he can hear the pound of her heart. The rush of her blood.

“Are you frightened, beloved?” Zenos sneers. “You are not the only one forced into such a distasteful arrangement. I am to be your unwilling groom.”

Zenos steps closer, tilting his head at the gleam of her eyes in the dark. She remains frustratingly silent.

Zenos crouches just before her little corner, sliding a gloved hand over her chains. He grasps one, lips quirking, and yanks her forward out of the shadows.

He catches a glimpse of her face, and his eyes widen. “My beast,” Zenos murmurs, his free hand reaching out to touch her face. She was almost naked if not for a pair of truly flimsy small clothes. Their attempt at inspiring his lusts? They should have left her entirely in her armour. Or perhaps just in a sturdy pair of boots.

Zenos favored such a woman - namely her - who had the potential to make him yield.

She bares her teeth at him, and Zenos answers with a rumbling laugh.

“Oh, full glad am I to see your face. The rumour was that you’d been executed. How very disappointed was I to hear such. The only warrior worth my time, and they had sent her to slaughter. To die without the honor of battle!”

Zenos had been filled with such rage. Rage that he had seen fit to unleash upon those that dared cross him. Perhaps that was why they had hoped to distract him so. The average imperial was no match for Zenos Yae Galvus. He crushed them all underfoot.

Zenos yanks her close, smiling with such dark satisfaction. She lurches forward into his embrace, snarling at him like the wonderful, savage beast that she was. “Ahh, yesss. Now this - this is a gift I mean to accept!”

Zenos smiles wickedly. “Come now, my beast. Do you intend to deny your future husband?”

“I’ll kill you!” She growls.

Zenos’s eyelashes flutter with his approving groan. “Yes, my beast! Do not make it easy for me. Show me your all!”

Zenos gives a manic laugh as she goes for his throat, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Her hands are strong, but not large enough to wrap entirely around his neck.

Zenos gazes up at her, his hair fanning out underneath him like glimmering gold. “I do love your thirst for blood,” he tells her, admiring the furious, monstrous quality to her glare. Oh, how she wanted him dead.

It lit a fire in his blood. The challenge she brought just by continuing on in her existence. Zenos was excited for the future battles that they would inevitably have.

Oh, yesss! Zenos was terribly excited, and other parts of him stirred to life again by the pleasure of her company.

His beast freezes on top of him, her eyes flickering down, and Zenos smiles wickedly as her eyes dart back up to meet his own.

Zenos chuckles. “Surprised, my beast?”

“’….the sole pleasure left to me in this empty, ephemeral world.” Zenos rumbles, repeating words he had spoken to her much earlier in their… relationship. “Pleasure was very much meant,” Zenos looks at her under his lashes, his voice a seductive purr, “beloved.”

She grunts as he yanks her forward by the chains shackled round her wrists, her hiss of rage lost to the hunger of his kiss.

She struggles for a moment - deliciously defiant - but then Zenos releases his hold on her chains, and she buries her hands in his hair and lays siege to his mouth with her own. Biting at his full lips, sucking on his wicked tongue. Growling into his mouth as she pulls his hair hard enough to make Zenos moan with the sting of lust that having his hair tugged brought him.

“More,” Zenos says with a hissing sigh.

Her teeth sink into his lip hard enough to make a lesser man bleed.

Zenos groans, smiling through the pain.

She pulls away from his kiss, but with her hands still tangled in his hair, pulling at his scalp savagely.

Zenos wanted her. He had never wanted anything so much as he wanted her in this moment. His first friend. His enemy.

“This changes nothing!” She says with lips swollen from his kisses.

Zenos hums throatily, eyelashes fluttering with her grip on his hair. “I should hope not. I look forward to you besting me in the future. ‘Twould be no fun at all if you ceased to fight me, my beast.”

Her eyes narrow. “I am nothing to you! I belong to no one!”

Ah, but she was everything. Zenos so looked forward to making her his own. He had come here to deny her - kill her, so as not to saddle himself with someone unworthy. Instead he had found his beast - his seductively powerful enemy - chained, yes, but far from beaten. She would not cower, would not submit - and Zenos preferred her thus.

He fully intended now to make her his bride.

But Zenos tells her none of this, only gazing at her under his eyelashes with wicked intent. “As you say, beloved.”

She bares her teeth. “Call me by my name!”

Zenos blinks. He had not the pleasure to know it. “Then allow me the honor of such knowledge.”

She seems surprised that he does not, but finally tells him.

Zenos sighs with such sweet satisfaction. At last, he knew her name.

He says it once, twice, three times. Rolling it around in his mouth like savoring a rare treat. It falls so sweetly from his tongue.

She covers his mouth with her hand, furious and flustered. “Must you say it like that?” Like he was moaning.

Zenos smiles evilly and licks her palm, scraping at her with his teeth.

She yanks her hand away and Zenos laughs. Licking at his teeth and affixing her with a sultry stare.

“I only mean to practice,” he says, purring her name again.

“Practice what?”

Zenos tilts his head, smiling smugly.

“Moaning the name of my wife-to-be.”


	10. Solus x Male WoL

He does not know what woke him.

One moment he is dreaming and then the next he is snapping awake. He keeps his breathing slow and deep, eyes flickering in the dark. All is quiet.

He sighs, exhausted, and rolls over to go back to sleep.

There is an Ascian in his bed.

“Hello, hero,” Solus Zos Galvus purrs, gold eyes glittering unnaturally bright in the dark of his bedroom. His cheek resting on the matching set to his pillow, tucked under the blanket like they were lovers sharing a bed.

The Warrior of Light groans.

“Have you naught better to do than pester me?” He grumbles, voice raspy with sleep.

Solus smiles with too much teeth. “Oh, to be certain. I only enjoy basking in your presence, hero.”

He scoffs, rolling over and giving the Ascian his back in clear dismissal. “Go away. You may not need to sleep, but some of us do.”

The bed creaks as Solus moves, but he does not leave. No, he shifts closer still. A line of heat along the Warrior’s back as he tucks himself behind him. A gloved hand smoothing over his hip as the emperor curls close to him in a mockery of a lover’s embrace.

“You are so tense, love!” Solus coos, his breath fanning over the back of the Warrior’s neck. “Is there naught I can do, hmm? To relax you. To give you,” his hand shifts, dipping down to skim the waistband of the Warrior’s smallclothes, groaning the last word with guttural intent, “release.”

The Warrior captures that wayward hand, yanking the Emperor in and twisting as he did so.

Catching the Emperor quite by surprise as he pins him amongst pillows and tangled blankets.

“Enough,” The hero snarls, caging him in with muscled arms. Sitting astride the Ascian’s hips, and holding fast to the Emperor’s wrists.

“I tire of your teasing.” The Warrior hisses. “You’ve interrupted mine sleep for the last time with your games! Either put your money where your mouth is, or get out!”

Solus blinks. “…Well, that is unexpected.”

The Emperor smirks. “Tell me then, hero. Just where would you prefer I put mine mouth?”

The Warrior stares down at him, breathing deep.

The Warrior swallows, nods curtly, and says, “Right. Right.”

“Talk about fraternizing with the enemy,” Solus laughs with wicked delight as the Warrior stretches out on top of him.

Solus hums approvingly as teeth bite at his throat.

“You talk too much,” The Warrior sighs into his skin.

“And you hardly at all,” Solus returns with more than a mild sense of aggravation. It was hard to know your enemy when they were so bloody hard to read.

“This doesn’t mean I’m joining you,” The Warrior huffs, licking up his throat to drag his lips over Solus’s jaw.

Solus smiles, “Of course not.” And turns his cheek to capture the Warrior’s lips with his own.


	11. Nael X Fem WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Nael, lusting over a female WoL? The female cover of 'Hellfire' from the Hunchback of Notre Dame is SUCH good inspiration for this 👀 I'm sorry but my ass is T H I R S T Y for this lady"

To live, only to be forced to suffer in such wicked torment…

Nael had always considered herself above the common crowd. Weak, and licentious the lot of them. Such fools deserved to be crushed underfoot. Hers was a righteous cause, unburdened by such lowly urges! Nael had been justly proud to be such one to grind them beneath her heel. 

Yet now Nael felt herself strange in the way she greatly misliked. Her desires had shifted the moment she had met that smoldering stare. Those eyes had burned through her, straight to her core - to her very soul itself! 

Nael felt herself mad. Besieged by visions of the Warrior. Haunted by the thought of those capable hands caressing her skin. Not only did those eyes - those wicked hands - plague her dreams. Nay! ‘Twas not only in the dark that these visions persisted. Even in the light of day did Nael imagine she saw her. The sunlight caught in her hair, shining bright like fire. Her smile searing through Nael’s flesh and bone.

Yesss, it was like dark fire! The flames that the Warrior had stirred in her very blood! In her skin. Burning, burning, always burning! 

This burning desire… Nael clutches her head in her trembling hands. 

What was this? A siren’s spell? The fires of the Seven Hells come to burn her to ash? To drive her to madness?

Nael sits in the carnage of her room, laughing darkly - madly - to herself. This could not stand! Her hands fist in the cloth she held in her hands, all that she had of the Warrior. Nael had not known why she’d picked it up, let alone kept it.

Had not known why she’d survived. She had been dead, she knew that well enough. Had felt it. The flames of Hell flickering at her skin. The torment seeping into her mind. But then she had been made flesh again. Flesh that burned with such desires she had not felt before.

She strokes the cloth over her face now, though it had long lost any lingering traces of the Warrior’s scent. She shudders at the thought of finally feeling the Warrior’s skin beneath her hand again, snarling through her teeth. “Mark me, Warrior of Light. You will burn just as I have!” 

If the Warrior would not allow Nael to have her, then she could only be destroyed. To be made to taste the fires of Hell just as Nael had! If she would not belong to her and her alone, then she could not be suffered to live.

“Choose me,” Nael hisses lowly, the cloth crumpling in her fist. “Or burn.”


	12. Nero x WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steampunk Nero x WoL

You stand outside the door to his work shop. Your hand hovering over the doorknob as you stare holes into the sign hanging from a nail on the door. “Keep out! Do not disturb!,” the signs warns you away in foreboding lettering.

You hear a echoing clang from the recesses of the restricted room. The familiar angry rise of Nero’s voice.

You clench your fingers around the tray of food you had brought and make your decision. You were going in. He was going to eat something. Damn the consequences!

You balance the tray carefully on your hip, ear pressed close to the door as you listen to Nero curse up a storm. The jarring sound of him beating a wrench against metal. Ah! Good, he wouldn’t hear you enter then!

You sneak inside without his notice, smiling at his turned back as you set his tray of food in a clear spot on one of his work benches. Admiring the cling of his skin tight engineering breeches as he bends to pick up a discarded wrench.

“Blast you, Garlond! I’ll best you yet, you’ll see!” Nero snarls, panting heavily as he throws his wrench. It bangs against one of Nero’s vent pipes. A sturdy, dented piece of metal that Nero took to whacking at when particularly vexed.

You clear your throat gently and Nero whirls on you.

His glasses are pushed up into his blond hair. The usually artfully gelled locks falling free in soft curls, the gel likely loosened from the heat and his sweat. He has streaks of grease across his forehead and on his jaw.

His shirt is unbuttoned. Half hanging from those sinfully tight breeches and hanging open to bare his chest to the stream heated air.

Nero scowls at you. Ah, even when annoyed at you he was so very handsome. Those sharp blue eyes of his narrowing in on you with his leftover ire.

“Can you not read?!” Nero demands. “The sign on the door clearly states “do not enter”! And yet, here you are!“

You smile, shrugging your shoulders. Reaching out to pluck the lid covering the platter of the meal you had prepared for him. “I thought you might be hungry?”

You both hear his stomach then as it lets out a gurgling growl for sustenance.

Nero eyes the food you had brought. His glasses falling down with his sweat to slide down his nose.

“Right, right.” Nero sniffs, tugging off one glove with his teeth before removing the other with his now bare hand. “I knew I was forgetting something.”

You offer him a fork, smiling with delight as Nero leans into you to reach his food.

“You’re welcome,” You say cheekily when his mouth is full of food.

Nero grunts at you with a full mouth. Leaning in to scrape his stubbly cheek against yours. You laugh and give a tiny cry of faux protest. You loved it when he did that.

“What do we say?” You prod him, bumping at him with your hip.

Nero eyes you, his cheeks bulging with delicious food. He chews and swallows. Sighing with the satisfaction of a hungry man being fed. “Yes, yes. I know what you want.”

You grin. “Well?”

Nero scoffs, tossing his head as he pushes his glasses back up into his hair.

You squeal as he suddenly grabs at you. His skin hot and sweaty as he picks you up and twirls you.

“You have my thanks, darling,” Nero coos, very much sickeningly sweet. Mocking your need for his appreciation. Still, those words from his lips make you feel warm.

You sigh, curling your arms around his neck and playing with the curling hair at his nape as you rub your cheek against the grit of his bristly stubble. Pressing your lips against his cheek and tasting the salt of his skin.

Nero sets you down, looking at you thoughtfully. His eyes suddenly light up, and a manic grin splits his face.

“Of course! It was there all along! I simply couldn’t see it!”

You squeak in surprise as Nero pulls you in with his hands on your cheeks and plants a steamy, yet fleeting kiss on your parted lips.

“Thanks, love,” Nero says with a purr and a wink. “I needed that. Now get out, will you? I’ve work to be done!”


	13. WoL x Charibert (nsfw for unholy desires)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Charibert being like Frollo from Hunchback of Notre Dame desiring the WoL"

Charibert knew fire.

The heat, the sound; the taste of it on his tongue. The resulting screams of heretics as he burned them and everything they knew to ash.

Charibert knew fire, yes. He was quite fond of flames, one might say.

Charibert was not fond of this. This burning, nauseating coil of desire in his gut. The rush of his blood in his ears. 

The hunger; Gods! The hunger! 

How quickly do the flames turn on him now! Had he not been righteous? Hunted down every weak, licentious heretic to be found? Done his duty?

And now this!

Fury take him, but he wanted. So much did he desire! To touch, to taste. To see them writhing underneath him with his name on their lips! To see his passions made a reality; to make them burn as he burned!

Charibert stares into the flames dancing along his fingers. Fire cupped in his palm, he could almost imagine it took on the form of the object of his desires.

Their face twisted in blissful ecstasy, their lips forming his name.

Charibert sneers, cursing, and hurls the flame at the stonework. The flame bursts bright and then fizzles out, leaving naught but a scorch mark on the wall.

He was disgusted with himself.

Charibert did not pine! He took what he wanted!

Fire sparks at his fingertips with his emotions and Charibert lets loose on the room. Hurling fireball after fireball at the wall. Screaming at the walls and laughing at his own lunacy.

Look what they’d done to him! He was sick with want, mad with his desire!

He sinks to his hands and knees when his fit of rage burns him out, panting and dripping sweat onto the stone beneath him.

He looks up, teeth bared in a snarl as a statue of Halone looks down on him with damning eyes. Judging him - for all his sins; for his unholy desires - and finding him wanting.

Charibert stares back, sweat dripping from his temple to slip from his jaw.

“It’s not my fault,” He tells Her, wild eyed and forcing a toothy, manic smile. “I’m not to blame!”

His voice bounces off the walls, echoing back to him as if in agreement.

“It was the Warrior of Light,” Charibert says, nodding rapidly with a wide-eyed gaze. “The heretic who set this flame!”

He prostrates himself before Her, his hair falling into his eyes. “It’s not my fault, if in the Twelve’s plan - They made this devil so much stronger than a man!”

His hands hover over the statue’s gown, beseeching Her, mad with desperation at these overwhelming emotions the Warrior had stirred in him, “Protect me, Halone! Do not let this heretic cast their spell; do not let their fire sear mine flesh and bone!”

Charibert pauses. That was it!

He smiles wickedly. “I’ll destroy them. Let them taste the fires of Hell!” He holds up a hand, a fireball flickering to life in his palm. 

He pauses, staring into the flames with an almost worshipful expression. Holding the flame as close to his cheek as he dared. “Or else, let them be mine and mine alone.”

Charibert strokes a finger over the flames, eyes narrowing. “Choose me, or your pyre.” Again he imagines he can see their face there. Beckoning him with a smoldering come-hither stare.

“Be mine, or you will burn.”

Charibert closes his fist, smothering the flames and extinguishing any imaginary figure he saw there with the crush of his fingers.

“Fury have mercy on you,” Charibert croons, then smiles, laughing to himself. “Fury have mercy on me.”

But they would be his.

Or they would burn.


	14. WoL x Zenos (nsfw-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Asahi getting cockblocked when he hears Zenos and WoL being VERY LOUD together in the next room? Because he deserves to suffer"

Asahi should not have stayed after overhearing that first low moan. He certainly should not have lingered after the answering sigh of his Lord’s name. Lord Zenos was… Lord Zenos was…! With the Warrior of Light!

Asahi clenches his eyes shut tight. Disgust, and rage, and arousal all swirling around in his gut. He should go. But he cannot force himself away from the door. Listening in like a wretched, jealous, pathetic thing as his Lord Zenos satisfied his lover - the Warrior of Light of all people! - in his own royal bedchamber. 

Why, Lord Zenos? Asahi whimpers. How could you choose such a detestable person as your lover? Why could he not be in their place? Writhing under his lord. Pinned under the bulk of his beautiful majesty? 

Another sigh from the Warrior has Asahi gritting his teeth in rage. Gods, he hated them. He loathed them with every fiber of his being!

“Ah, Zenos!” They cry. Zenos’s answering chuckle is a wicked, delicious sound. Sending shivers down Asahi’s spine, and a throbbing in his loins. Asahi whines low in his throat. He wanted.. but no! He would not relieve himself to the sounds of their lovemaking. Asahi hated the thought of finding pleasure to any sound that the Warrior of Light made.

“There is no one who loves you more than I!” Asahi sobs lowly, pressing his head to the door. 

\- - -

Zenos smiles lazily down at his lover. Basking in their dazed, orgasmic expression. “Again?” He murmurs in a throaty purr. 

His lover blinks, rolling their eyes as they slap at his bare chest. “You know full well that Asahi is out there! I can hear him crying!” 

Twelve, was the poor sod sobbing his heart out. Did he have to stand outside the door and listen? What a creep.

Zenos tilts his head, blue eyes squinting and golden hair spilling over his shoulder. “…Who?”

Asahi sobs even louder. A thumping against the door that they imagine is him banging his head against it.

The Warrior of light grimaces, reaching for Zenos. Asahi’s obsession with the man was almost enough to put them off. Luckily, Zenos was skilled in more than just combat. And he was pretty. “Oh, gods. Drown out the sound, will you? Please distract me from that hideous crying!”

Zenos smirks wickedly, caging his lover in again with his muscular arms. “I do love when you beg.” He purrs, lowering his head to nip at their neck. 

They groan, tugging at his hair.

“Oh, shut up. You better make me scream so loud that I can’t bloody hear him.”

“…Hear who?” 

“Zenos!”


	15. Solus x WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SFW Solus x WoL

You’re interrupted from your research by a billowing spread of darkness across your empty lap. You startle, raising up your book in surprise. Your lips turn down in a scowl as you meet the smug, smirking face of Solus. His golden eyes practically twinkling up at you from his spot on his back, head pillowed on your lap. 

“Hello, hero!” He says with a flash of teeth. “Did you miss me?” 

You grunt, raising your book back up to the level of your eyes as you glare into the pages. You had lost your place. “Have you naught better to do than annoy me? Something evil, mayhap?”

Solus chuckles richly, raising up a gloved finger to trace the fabric of your shirt. Straightening the seam. Brushing away a bit of lint with flick of his perfectly white gloves. “Hmm, nothing pressing, my dear. I thought I’d pay mine favorite Warrior of Light a visit. See how things were coming along.” 

Solus tugs at your shirt, smiling slow. “Well?”

You sigh, closing your book and tossing it onto the table. Solus smiles up at you as you tilt your chin to look at him, batting his eyelashes coquettishly.

“I’m still not joining you.”

Solus gives a deep, theatrically disappointed sigh. “Oh? How dull.” 

Solus sits upright then, sliding back into your lap. 

He grins, tapping your nose as you frown at him. “I will win you over yet, hero. Just you wait!” Solus clucks his tongue. “Oh, do not make such a sour face. It is not all doom and gloom, you know! It can be quite fun!” 

You shake your head as he disappears again; then tensing up as his hands slither over your shoulders. His breath on your cheek as he nuzzles your skin with the tip of his nose. “I can show you a good time.” 

You jerk out of your seat, cheeks flushing. “No thank you!”

Solus… is pouting when you turn around. “All work and no fun? Tsk tsk, hero!” Solus wags a finger at you. He shrugs, sighing again. “Oh well, I suppose I’ll have to make my own. See you soon, sweet hero.” 

And then he is gone again.


	16. WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zenos and WoL's first meeting, except this WoL has used the NG+ feature and is totally overleveled, kicks his ass like he deserves, and Zenos has to fight both the WoL and the first (battle) boner of his life at once."

“Your friends were a disappointment; but you - you will entertain me, yes?”

The moment he had laid eyes on them Zenos had thought, ‘This one. This one shows promise.’ Surely they would entertain him? To - at the very least - have the decency to outlast their friends. How dull this repetition. Could he not find a foe worthy of his time?

The first strike of his blade is blocked - and it catches him quite off guard. The force of his strike thrumming back down his blade and up his arm.

He pulls back, thinking it a fluke - and his second strike is caught by the blade. Palm to steel, their fingers curling around the blade. The look on their face is intense, murderous. The hunger in their eyes - a thirst for his blood - liken to a beast.

“Oh,” says Zenos in abject admiration, in awe - as they twist their wrist and snap his blade with their bare hand. “Look at you.”

“Well,” Zenos says mildly, - a half chuckle in his voice - glancing down at his broken sword with the beginnings of an eager smile tugging at his lips, before tossing it aside as rubbish.

His unsheathes a second blade and lands a wide, arcing strike across their body, sending them skidding backwards.

Zenos expects them to fall, to stumble.

They do not.

They kick up dust as he forces them back, glaring at him with that intense, bloodthirsty gaze. They straighten, watching him.

Zenos could shiver with it. In fact, he does. A shudder of pleasure tingling down his spine. Yes, yessss! This was the beast he’d longed to face!

He prowls closer, armor clanking - sword held at an angle. “Come at me, beast. Show me your all. Give voice to that hunger I see in your eyes and give me something to remember!”

They rush at him, and Zenos spreads his arms wide, feeling altogether manic with glee. “Good. Gooood!”

They clash, on equal footing. Almost, Zenos realizes in surprise as he is steadily forced back. They are strong! Stronger than him? Zenos wants more than anything to find out.

They snarl at him, striking out at him hard and fast. To his body, to his helmet, swiping the second blade from his hand.

They were so fast!

There’s a cracking then, and Zenos pauses in shock as his helmet splits. His golden hair spilling free to blow in the wind, blue eyes locking with the steely stare of his first worthy enemy.

“Yes,” Zenos says abruptly in the sudden silence - on a manic laugh, “Yeeees!”

It all happens so quickly from there. It seemed that his own clear eagerness spurred this Warrior - his enemy, his beast - all the more to see him beaten!

It is a shock - a delightful - one could say almost humbling - blow to his ego when he lands on his back in the dirt. An actual sweat beading his brow, chest heaving with his panting breath. Staring up at this worthy foe. Beaten.

They loom over him, narrow eyed and snarling. Baring their teeth like the beast they were.

“What now, hero?” Zenos positively purrs, eyes half lidded and blood heated from their stimulating combat.

“Take your minions, and go!” They hiss, raising a foot to step on him like he was beneath them, and Zenos cannot help the moan he lets out.

The Warrior glances down, eyes widening, and stumbles away from him. “Are you.. Are you really turned on right now?!”

Could they blame Zenos for feeling so in the face of their battle prowess??

Zenos smiles smugly. “If it bothers you, you need not look at it while we fight.”

Zenos makes to get up, but they pin him again before he has the chance.

Zenos chuckles richly, circling their ankle with one large, talon-tipped glove. “I am at your mercy, hero.”

The Warrior stares down at him, chest heaving and cheeks flushed. Lovely. Zenos very much desires another go. Would they indulge him?

But it is not to be.

“Lord Zenos!” The Butcher - Fordola - calls out, and Zenos blinks languidly as the hero is tackled off of him.

How dull. It was just becoming interesting. He would see her punished for daring to interrupt later.

Zenos rises to his feet, eyeing his Warrior’s companions as they band together.

Ah, he had forgotten about them.

Zenos smiles wickedly. “Very well, my beast. We will withdraw for now. But know this: I should very much like to dance with you again.” Zenos hums, eyelashes fluttering with his throaty growl. “Until we meet again.”


	17. WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zenos choosing WoL to be his Concubine?"

Fear.

No matter how they tried to hide it, to blank themselves of emotion, it was all Zenos could see. All of them lined up for his appraisal, meek, and trembling, and reeking of fear.

Zenos curls his lip, tuning out the babbling of the man who assured him all the women - and men if that were to his tastes! - were perfectly healthy and trained in every possibly way to suit his tastes, and potential needs.

Doubtful.

Where was the challenge? The fire? Zenos had no such use for weaklings, in battle or in his bed.

“Lord Zenos!” A new voice interrupts, rushing through the doors to bow before the prince with nervous energy.

Zenos turns from scrutinizing the line of potential courtesans, eyes narrowing in on the Pilus who dared interrupt, “Speak.”

The imperial snaps into a salute, “My lord! The savage has finally been detained and captured!”

Zenos’s lips twitch, monstrous eyes showing a flicker of interest. “Oh? Tell me, how was this brought about?”

The delightful little savage had escaped even Zenos, spitting and cursing as their friends dragged them - injured and beaten - to safety, swearing all the while to take him down.

Amusing indeed.

“Ah..”

Zenos tilts his head, crossing his arms and tap-tap-tapping with a clawed finger on the armor molded over his bicep. “Well?”

“T-tranquilizer, my lord!”

Zenos sighs in disgust. Tranquilizer? So, they had resorted to cheating then. Such a pity.

“And; where is the savage now?” Zenos asks. Dead? He should hope not.

“Err…”

As if on cue, there is the sound of shouting, of struggle, and Zenos bares witness to the sight of the savage clapped in irons behind their back, kicking and spitting threats to the imperial unlucky enough to get close.

“How large the dose?” Zenos questions, lips twitching in amusement as more then one imperial staggers after a snap of their fiercely kicking legs.

“Enough to bring down several Oliphants, my lord. The savage had not gone down quietly.”

And yet that obscene amount had not been enough to keep them down for long.

Zenos watches in amusement, impressed at their energy even whilst restrained in strength-dampening cuffs.

There was ferocity. There was entertainment.

“My lord Zenos?” The Keeper of the Courtesan tries to draw his attention.

Zenos ignores him, his attention captured instead as the Warrior of Light lunges forward at the sight of Zenos.

“You!” They snarl, jerking against their bindings like they could do aught about his presence. A fighter to the last.

Zenos smiles languidly, stepping forward to cup their jaw in his hand, and chuckling lowly as they try to bite him. “Me.”

“Public execution, my lord?” The Pilus suggests.

Zenos shakes his head, staring into those angry, blood-thirsty eyes.

Such hunger in those eyes. A want for his blood. To bite down on his jugular and feel the warmth fill their mouth and run over as they drank deep. Zenos quite liked it.

It would be a shame to put an end to that hunger in such a way. No, Zenos had better ideas than that.

“Your courtesan, Lord Zenos? Have you made a choice?” The Keeper tries again, higher pitched with his fear.

Zenos pauses, head tilting in thought.

“Courtesan,” he murmurs, and leans in.

The savage lunges forward, snapping at him with their teeth.

Zenos hums throatily as they bite into his lip, squeezing their jaw hard as he slots his mouth over their own.

Forcing his tongue between their lips to sample the taste of their hatred for him.

Mmm, and it is delicious.

Zenos chuckles darkly as they flail, jerking their head, and trying to bite through his tongue, filling their mouth with the flavor of his blood.

Zenos pulls away, eyes hooded with dark desire, and smiles truly wickedly with blood smeared over his mouth and dripping from his lip.

“I’ve made my choice,” he purrs, stroking a hand over his enemy’s cheek as they snarl at him with blood stained teeth.

“You will be my courtesan,” Zenos informs his lovely beast.

“I’ll bite your dick off before I let you touch me!” They growl.

But that only makes his smile widen.

“Th-that savage your courtesan?” The Keeper sputters.

The other imperials straighten in fear.

Nobody questioned Lord Zenos and lived to tell the tale.

“Lord Zenos, I must protest! You don’t know where that filthy savage has been! It could be rife with repulsive diseases! Surely one of these lovely courtesans would be more to your taste? And clean and trained, to boot!”

A horrified hush falls over the room then as Zenos slowly straightens, releasing his hold on the Warrior of Light’s face.

He turns on the Keeper, no longer smiling.

“I tire of your wagging tongue,” he says, bland and bored. The clank of his armor is loud as he walks, the slide of his blade from the sword revolver at his hip is the sound of oncoming death.

“W-wait, Lord Zenos! Please! I-I meant no offense!” The Keeper begs.

“I do not suffer cowards,” Zenos sneers, and slices the air with his blade.

The man’s mouth drops open, eyes wide, and then his head topples from his shoulders first, and then his body slumping a moment behind.

Zenos flicks the blood from his blade, tugging up a bit of the man’s clothing to wipe it down, and then slots it back into the revolving holster at his hip.

He turns, smiling, to his new courtesan and all the imperials watching in silent fear.

“Prepare my chambers to receive our new guest. Along with a bath, and clean clothing. We mustn’t dirty clean sheets with filth.”

“And the courtesans, my lord?”

Zenos turns away, seating himself on his throne. “Return them. I have no further need of them.”

The imperials do as he bids at once, ushering the petrified courtesans away before Zenos removed their heads as well.

Zenos rests his chin on his hand, smile pleased as he watches his enemy dragged away, silent now as they only glare at him with hate-filled eyes.

Zenos felt positively giddy. Excitement buzzing under his skin for the first time in forever.

“This one is… promising.”


	18. Fem!Roe! WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "there's very little I want more than an ABSOLUTE GODDESS of a giant femroe to supplex Zenos and generally give him the smackdown of his dreams"

“Where have you been all my life?” Zenos asks with a manic gleam in his eye, on his knees with blood on his lips as she winds his hair around her fist and socks him hard across the jaw for the umpteenth time.

“Busy,” She replies, as Zenos returns her strike just as hard. She turns her cheek and spits blood, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, a dangerous glint in her eye.

Zenos thinks he could understand now what feeling “love” is like. Or at least infatuation. He’d never felt like this before.

She snaps a brutal kick to his face that lays him out flat, and Zenos is stunned for a moment.

Then rewarded for his inaction, as she walks forward and pins him under her boot.

Zenos grasps her ankle, stars in his eyes, or perhaps merely dizzy from that blow to his head. “You are magnificent.”

She snorts. “Giving up so soon?”

Zenos grins wide enough to show all his blood-stained teeth. “Let this moment last forever!” And lunges up, upsetting her balance, to start their dance anew.

When he merges with Shinryu, she punches him across his dragon face, too.

Zenos might just understand the expression “hearts in your eyes”, because he is feeling it gazing upon this glorious goddess of a Warrior.

Finally. Finally! This was the beast he’d longed to face!


	19. Fem!WoL x Asahi (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request some hate sex with femwol and asahi? Asahi jellin that wol has been intimate with zenos and the only way he can ever get a taste of zenos is through wol"  
> (NSFW. Fem WoL. Asahi is a slutty, Zenos-thirsty bottom no matter what. Fem dom? Err, enjoy?)

It was a war between desire and revulsion. Smiling sweet with hate locked behind his eyes as he began his seduction of the Warrior of Light.

Bowing, and kissing her hand. Complimenting her with sugary sweet lies. Laying the praise and awe on thick like molasses.

But she is hardly responsive to his advances aside from a quirking of brows and twitch of her lips.

Does she know? Asahi wonders.

It is his last night sleeping in Doma when something shifts.

He had gone to try one last time and is soundly rebuffed. Frustration makes his tone rather sharp when he bids her goodnight, looking up when his lips brush the back of her murderous hand when her eyes glaze over in the middle of his sentence.

Seven hells, was he witnessing her in the grasp of the Echo?

She blinks out of it in short order, cocking her head to regard him as a slow, dangerous smile curves her lips.

“So, that’s the way of it, is it?” She purrs.

Asahi tenses, fingers twitching with the impulse to go for his blade.

“You filthy little liar,” She laughs, and Asahi yelps as she yanks him in by the collar.

“You’re in love with him, are you? Poor sod. You can’t have the real thing, so you’re desperate enough that you’ll chase the taste of him wherever you can get it, hm?”

Asahi gasps as she slams him into the nearest wall, pinning him there, pressing close with her body.

“It’s your lucky day, Asahi. I’m feeling generous. I’ll even give you details if you want.”

Asahi hates how much he wants it.

“What did you see?” He hisses.

She clucks her tongue. “Poor Asahi. Fawning and falling over himself for his lord Zenos who never gave him the time of day.”

Asahi struggles in her grasp, but her hold is preternaturally strong. “Shut up!”

She only laughs. “You want a taste, hm? Of what it was like with him?”

Asahi shudders. Godsdammit, does he. Bites out, “Yes! I want it! I’ll take what I can bloody get! Even if it means I have to lay with you!”

She smiles mean, cupping his jaw hard enough to ache. “Oh? Right then.”

She leans in, licking a stripe across his mouth, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging. “First, he was rough, and he kissed me like he wanted to eat me.”

Asahi shivers.

She slots her mouth over his, kissing him hard. Asahi moans, clutching at her greedily as her tongue mapped out his mouth. Sliding slick over his own, swallowing his whimpers.

She pulls back, lips wet. “He liked to leave marks,” She said, tilting her head all casual, and then lunges forward to bite hard at his throat.

Asahi whines, hips bucking. “L-lord Zenos, ah!”

She laughs into his skin, his sweat salty on her tongue.

“What else!” Asahi greedily urges, “Tell me more, give me more!”

Asahi yelps as he is abruptly released, landing hard on his arse. He glares up at her, and then into her eyes as she leans down. “Then he tore my clothes off,” She says conversationally, tugging at his collar.

Asahi slaps her hands away and tears at his uniform himself. Bare from the waist up in all due haste, and with no help from her.

“And then he left more marks,” She drags her hand down his throat to his navel, and then lower still, nails dragging over the bulge in his trousers. Hands grasping his thighs and yanking him in whilst spreading his legs wide.

“His armor went next, and then his long golden hair was tickling at my thighs.”

Asahi is panting with that mental image.

She yanks his trousers and smalls down in one go, taking him in hand. Asahi gasps, head banging against the wall as she strokes him.

“His fingers touching me, and his teeth.”

A grunt of shock leaving his lips as she bites him again. Trailing a line of teeth marks to his throat to his nipples. Sucking one into her mouth to lave with her tongue while she pinched and twisted the other, her hand between his thighs never pausing.

“His voice; low and wicked - whispering all the filthy things he wanted to do to me.”

Asahi whines, hips bucking, mouth falling slack. “Yesssss.”

She continues on, “He took my hand, guided it, and showed me how he liked to be touched.”

Asahi makes a choked whimpering sound, “How did he like it?”

She chuckles, and shows him. “Like this.”

Asahi is helpless to do aught but moan, shuffled along so close to release so very quickly.

He licks his lips, swallowing hard.“H-how did he f-feel?”

She hums. “His skin was hot, and he was hard like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

Asahi’s eyelashes flutter, mouth a soft ‘o’. “How… How big..?”

She huffs a laugh. “Oh, huge. Just like the rest of him. I was certain he would not fit, but well…” Her voice raspy, low and heated. “We made it work.”

Asahi cannot help himself with all the imagery, himself in her place, - the idea, the fantasy - experiencing what she had.

The strangled cry of his release is muffled by the Warrior’s hand.

Asahi shivers through the aftershocks, eyes rolling wildly behind his eyelids.

“That was..” Indescribable.

He had no words.

The Warrior of Light tilts her head at him, wiggling the mess he made on her fingers in his face. “..Did you really think that was it?”

Asahi blinks. “What?”


	20. WoL x Zenos (Collared Zenos/Zenos is WoL's pet and he likes it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get a WoL who's absolutely owning Zenos, whether he's a prisoner of war, at the mercy to a slightly evil WoL, or just amnesia!Zenos annoying the WoL a little too much?"
> 
> (In this house we are not mean to amnesia Zenos. Have regular flavor Zenos. He deserves to be punished)

Zenos claws at the collar curving his throat, a manic, raspy laugh spilling from his lips.

“Collared like a tamed beast!” He says with such amusement, looking up at you from his place shackled to the floor by wrists and ankles both, slowed down with no less than five strength inhibitors, collar included.

“Am I to be your pet, then?” Zenos purrs. “Would you rub my belly and feed me treats were I your loyal dog?”

You scowl at him, nudging his tray of food forward with your boot lest he grab at you again. He was handsy for a prisoner of war.

“I’m already feeding you. This isn’t forever. We will sue for peace with your father and offer you up in trade. An heir is a valuable thing to lose.”

Zenos cackles madly like you had just said the funniest of jokes. “You waste your time, my friend; my sweet enemy.” His eyes gleam at you in the shadows of his cell. “Monsters are not made for thrones. He knows it, I know it, and you all are fools if you think he cares a whit about my life over the Empire.”

You grit your teeth. “You’re his son! How could he not care whether you live or die?”

Zenos takes up a chunk of meat into his hands and bites into it savagely. He chews thoughtfully, eyes boring into you and driving you to irritation with his stalling tactics.

Zenos smiles, throat bobbing as he swallows. “I have already answered. Because, my friend, I am a monster.”

Zenos takes another savage bite, then drops the meat back onto his tray. “No tranquilizer this time? Good. Poison spoils the balance of flavor.”

You suck at your teeth. “That’s what the strength inhibitors are for.”

Zenos gives a low, rumbly hum. “And here I thought you merely liked the sight of me in chains.”

You grind your teeth and do not dignify that with an answer.

Zenos sighs, deep and disgusted. “You waste your time and mine. I had thought to take my final bow, but you; you forced an encore. One without meaning. If I must play the prisoner of war, the least you can do is entertain me. I tire of this charade.”

You lunge forward, pinning him back to the wall with a hand heavy on his throat. The other yanking a fistful of his golden hair.

“Is this what you want, Zenos? Cruelty? Violence? You truly love the sound of your own voice, don’t you? Shall I have a gag fitted for you as well? Does the thought of being my prisoner entertain you?”

Zenos smiles, eyeslashes fluttering to that half-lidded smolder, monstrous blue eyes gleaming bright with wicked glee.

“And if I said yes, beast? Would you give me what I desire?” His hands settle, large and warm, on your hips. “Take off these chains, my beast. Best me again in equal combat! Make me yield, make me kneel down and grovel before you!”

Your hand drifts down, fingers curling into the collar around his throat. “It was never equal, Zenos. You’re much too fond of cheating.”

Zenos frowns, fingers digging into your hips.

Your hand drops, and with a click of a button Zenos is further restrained with arms pulled behind his back.

Zenos curls his lip in a snarl.

You step back, smiling at him meanly as you nudge his tray of food closer with your boot. “You want to be my loyal dog? Eat like one.”

“So it does please you to have me at your mercy.”

You bare your teeth at him in a sharp little smile. “Well, a little.”

Zenos leans forward, mouth parted and hands pinned together behind his back, shifting onto his knees to eat his food without his hands.

He licks at his lips when he finishes, twisting his neck and straining wipe his mouth on his shoulder.

You chuckle, kneeling down to wipe his mouth for him. Zenos surprising you as he licks your fingers clean of any stray bits of food.

“Good boy.” You say mockingly, stroking his cheek like he was actually your pet.

You pluck the water cup from his tray, holding it to his lips, and smile smugly as Zenos drinks. You tip it a bit too fast for him to swallow just to watch him choke and sputter, for water to spill from the corners of his lips down his neck and chest.

“How strange you are, Zenos yae Galvus.” You say mildly, setting the cup aside once Zenos turns his face away.

“Were you only too desperate to find someone stronger than you? Do you so desire to be owned that you fancy me your new master?”

Zenos swallows the water in his mouth, breathing deeply.

He says, “I’m surprised at you, my beast. I did not think you capable of such cruelty.” He fixes you with that pleased, lazy stare. “Do continue, won’t you? I quite like it. It’s… exciting.”

You sneer at him. “A gag it is.”

Zenos only laughs like a man mad.


	21. FemWoL x Zenos, FemWoL x Asahi (Unrequited, one-sided love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " This is a strange request but could I ask for an actual love triangle? Fem!wol loves Asahi but ofc Asahi loves Zenos but Zenos loves the wol?"
> 
> (He loves Her, but She loves This Guy right here, and He loves Somebody Else, you just can’t win 🎶)

It seemed the only time she could hold Asahi’s attention was when she was with Zenos.

So when Zenos lingered, she welcomed it. When he leaned in, she did not pull away. Too distracted by the look in Asahi’s eye as he watched them.

When Zenos cages her in, and kisses her? She has Asahi’s full attention.

She stares into Asahi’s eyes as Zenos kisses her like he could devour her. Feels flushed with pleasure and filled with turmoil that this was what it took to get it. To keep him.

Zenos drags his lips from hers, kissing hot and wet over her jaw and down her throat.

She winces, hands fisting in Zenos’s hair as he bites at her throat. Leaving his mark, no doubt.

She only listens with half an ear as Zenos murmurs to her his strange version of sweet nothings.

Asahi’s eyes are boring into her own, jaw flexing with his grinding teeth. Hands curled into trembling fists.

She is ready for him when Zenos leaves her, parting from her only after a deep kiss that she encouraged by pulling him in with fistuls of his long, golden hair.

Asahi takes his place, crazed with jealousy. But not for her, no. Never for her.

“Why does he want you?!” He shouts, slamming his hands on either side of her. She does not answer him.

She has none to give.

Asahi growls, nuzzling into her and breathing deep the scent of cologne Zenos had left.

“Kiss me,” he demands, feverish with jealous need. As he does every time.

She takes him into her arms, gentle, loving. Just as she does every time. Asahi pays her no mind, yanking her head back by the hair and kissing her, deep and hungry.

A glutton for any trace of Zenos he can have for his own.

Furious that he could not have what she did not want.

She is weak to him as he chases the phantom of Zenos’s lips. Her hands sliding through the silk of his dark hair, leg hooking over his hip as he fell into her.

She gasps soft, head tipping back as Asahi follows the same trail as Zenos had. Licking from her mouth to her jaw, to the bite mark on her throat that Zenos had left. There he sank his own teeth.

She hisses, but offers no protest.

Asahi needed this. Needed her.

“It should be me!” Asahi sobs against her bruised neck, tears soaking into her skin. “Why? Why can he not see my love for him?”

Her lips tremble, tears brimming her eyelashes. Fingers sliding through his hair in silent comfort.

She had no answer.

It was the same question she asked herself.


	22. WoL x Zenos (mildly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a snippet of Zenos being very confused about his desire to be gentle with his SO? I just find that idea uber adorable"

Zenos could not pinpoint the exact moment such an impulse began.

A twitch of his fingers. An aborted motion stopped half-way through. A swell of emotion - of feelings his first friend; his enemy - had been the only one to ever inspire in him.

Zenos does not know when it began. He does know, however, that it only grows stronger. This itch, this niggling need.

Zenos could no longer ignore it. It would not abate unless satisfied.

So he bides his time. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Mayhap over indulging in the guilty pleasure of casual touches that lingered over long.

His Beast gazes at him strangely these days. A peculiar glint in their eyes, a twist to their smile. Had Zenos given himself away? Had the impulse come to light before Zenos had the chance to slake his need?

But his Beast says naught. Does not comment on Zenos’s strange behavior, on the excess of touching as of late.

Zenos thinks himself safe.

So one night does he climb into his Beast’s bed, the sizable mattress dipping with the bulk of his weight. He shuffles close on hands and knees, hovering - looming, really, in his size - over their sleeping form.

Or so he thought.

No sooner does Zenos settle in to lay down behind them - psyching himself up to roll them into his arms as gently and slowly as needed without waking them - does his Beast strike.

The turn over to look into his eyes, not so much deeply asleep as Zenos had hoped. “What are you doing? Just what are you up to?” They ask, eyes narrow with suspicion.

Zenos knows all the ways how this could look, surely. Attempted murder. The ravishing of a sleeping person. But Zenos only wanted to hold them! To.. to bloody well cuddle! This itch, this need, it would not leave him!

Zenos had been staring in stunned silence for far too long to explain himself now, so all he can do is give a disgusted sigh, and flop back onto the bed with a grunt.

His Beast shifts next to him, propping themselves up to lean over him with a questioning look about their face.

Zenos feels flushed. Hot. Caught red-handed and pink cheeked. He had been so close!

“Zenos?” He is being prodded, fingertips tapping against the bare skin of his pectoral.

Zenos turns his head, affecting a pleading expression, and raises one arm meaningfully. Please, just… take the hint so he need not voice this embarrassing request.

But they only furrow their eyebrows at him, lips tugging down. “What?”

Zenos growls, and rolls to hover over them. Golden hair spilling around his face and tickling at their skin as he demands, “Let me cuddle you!”

They blink at him, wide eyed and stunned. Then a slow, teasing smile comes over their face. Smug in a way Zenos misliked because it made him all the more aware how soft, how disgustingly sweet this request was. Zenos was neither of those things, but Godsdammit, he wanted what he wanted!

“Oh,” His Beast says on a barest of a chuckle. “That’s what you wanted?” They pause, breathing deep like they had only just realized something. “That’s why you’ve been so strangely touchy feely as of late!”

Zenos feels his face burn as his beast makes a cooing sound. A small, sweetly fond little, “Aww.”

Their hands smooth over his arms caging them in, smile turned affectionate, indulgent. Indulging him. “Zenos, why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

Because it was embarrassing!

What face must Zenos be making for his Beast to look at him so?

“Zenos,” They sigh, squeezing at his muscled arms. “Come here.”

Zenos blinks. Just so?

They give him an arch look, smile broadening. “Get down here so I can cuddle you like you’ve never been cuddled before!”

It is meant in teasing jest, but Zenos does not think they realize how on the nose those words are. He had never been cuddled before. Mayhap as a babe, but naught that Zenos could remember.

Zenos would not squander this opportunity. A little hastily does he do as they bid, dropping down abruptly and forcing the air out of them with his weight and bulk.

They huff, sucking in breath, and Zenos has half a mind to mutter an apology - but then their hands are in his hair with fingernails scraping at his scalp in a pleasurable tingly sensation that sends shivers down his spine - and Zenos forgets his apology on account of dissolving into a blissful groan and melting into them.

They hook their legs around his waist, squeezing firm. One hand in his hair, the other down his back in a heady, sweeping caress.

Zenos feels blissful. So this was cuddling, then? Nay, this was cuddling with his beast.

He felt so instantly relaxed at their touch. That his bones might dissolve and turn him into a pile of touch hungry goo.

“Good?” His beast asks with an edge of humor to their voice. Granted, Zenos was making humming sounds liken to an oversized, purring cat.

Zenos grunts in affirmation to their query. It was good. But his desire was not only for this, no. Zenos wanted to do some touching, too! Gentle touching. To pet, and be petted. To thoroughly enjoy both.

He had not known how strong his desire, how starved for touch he had been, until his beast had woken this hunger - this need - in him with the barest of a carress.

Zenos wanted more.

So, “More,” he says, and wiggles his arms under them, scooping them up to cradle against his chest as he rolls them over to lay on his back. No longer pinning them - or squashing them, surely - underneath him as he settles amongst the plump fluff of their pillows.

He drags his hands up their waist, squeezing there for a moment before slipping upwards to trace the curve of their spine. To cup the back of their neck and press their foreheads together with a pleased little rumble.

His beast is looking at him with the softest of expressions he’d even seen on their face. Zenos cups their jaw in his large palms, thumbs tracing under their eyes that gazed at him with gentle affection.

His chest feels tight, too full and heavy with warmth under the weight of such a look.

Zenos sighs with feeling, tugging them down, guiding their mouth to his.

Hia beast smiles against his lips. His name falling sweet from their tongue.

Zenos hums throatily, winding his arms around their back and cuddling them closer still. Firm, thorough. His. His beast.

His first friend; his enemy turned lover.

His lover is making pleased little sounds, burying their fingers in his hair and tracing the curve of his ears.

This was everything Zenos had imagined and so much more.

This, Zenos decided, should be a nightly ritual. It would be.

Zenos wants more. “More,” Zenos growls thickly, greedily, and allows his hunger free reign as his hands begin to wander.

“Ah, Zenos,” his lover whines.

Zenos smiles wickledly.

More.


	23. WoL x Solus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solus comforting his s/o? Maybe after they lose hope or have a really bad day?"

Solus had come with intent of his his usual spiel - to taunt, to tease - but stops short at the already miserable expression on his Warrior’s face before they even notice him. Sitting alone in the dark, hunched forward with their face entirely distraught. 

Solus does not know why he follows through with his next impulse, only that he cannot deny it. 

Their bed dips with his weight as he settles next to them, white gloved hand skimming over their back as he slides an arm around them. “Now, now,” Solus murmurs, dragging his fingers over the curve of their spine in a motion meant to be comforting. He had not done such in a long, long time, so mayhap he was a tad out of practice. “Why the long face, my little spark?” 

He expects to be shrugged off, to be greeted with a snappy retort. He does not expect his Warrior to turn to him with wide, vulnerable eyes and turn into his arms to tuck their face in the warmth of his skin above his collar. 

“Oh.” Solus blinks in surprise, hands hovering behind their back in indecision for a moment. But then the Warrior shudders against him, and by Zodiark, Solus makes a soft cooing noise in his throat as he cradles them into his arms.

His nose brushing their cheek, lips feathering kisses there as he hushes them softly. For once, his touch is not denied. Now would be a perfect time to strike, truly. It is an inkling of thought in the back of his mind, but what Solus voices, instead of a clever manipulation, is, “What happened?” 

Who hurt you? He wants to ask. Who, where, when. Mayhap a name, so that Solus might know who was to be the subject of the dark fires of his wrath. He cared naught for the why. There was no excuse for those who brought misery upon his Warrior. His sweet, fervent little spark. Oh yes, Solus would make them pay for every shiver, every teardrop from those pretty eyes. 

But his Warrior only shakes their head, arms circling him tightly as their tears spilled into the soft furs of his coat. 

Solus sighs at the non-answer, but it is all right. He had other ways of finding out these things. 

He tips their chin up, gazing into their eyes as he cups their face between his gloved hands. “Hush now, love,” Solus soothes, wiping at their tears with his thumbs. “Solus is here, now. And everything will be all right,” He affects an overlarge grin, eyebrows arching high as he bats his eyelashes at them.

His Warrior huffs a choked, tearful little laugh at that. Nothing was ever all right when Solus was about. 

“Oh, my poor little spark,” Solus sighs, pouting his lips as he squishes their cheek between his hands. “Shall I make it all better, hmm? What do you desire?”

A lascivious offer is on the tip of his tongue, when, taking Solus wholly by surprise, his sweet little Warrior says, “Will you just hold me?”

Solus tilts his head, lips parted in surprise. But they do not retract their words, do not rethink their request. Nay, they are entirely earnest about their wish to be held in the very arms of the founding father, Emperor Solus zos Galvus, Ascian extraordinaire. 

Solus inclines his head, lips curving up in his gentlest smile to date. “Is that truly your desire, my dear?” 

His Warrior nods, turning their face into his hand. “I’d just like you to hold me. Please.”

How could Solus possibly deny such a request? He simply could not. Would not.

So he hums, leaning in to press a kiss under one eye, then the other. The taste of their tears salty on his lips. “As you wish.” 

There is a shifting of darkness - blink and you’d miss it - and then his coat is entirely missing as he enfolds them into his arms, tucked closer to his warmth without more fabric barring the way. Nearer to his heart. His wicked, traitorous heart that thudded entirely off beat.

Solus buries his fingers in their hair, eyes half lidded and focused on the nothing in the shadows of their darkened room as he slowly began to rock them. Swaying slowly with a gentle, soothing hum building low in his throat.

Slowly. Slowly, but oh so deliciously, does his Warrior relax. Swaying with him, almost limp in his arms as he soothes them. Safe in his evil clutches. Solus could laugh maniacally with the strangeness of it all. Instead he only holds them closer. A warm, heavy weight settling over his black heart, squeezing. Solus was feeling now emotions that could only be described as fond.

Terrible, really. He should put a stop to it at once. He should. He should.

Ah, but, what bliss? 

Solus feels his traitorous heart skip as his Warrior nuzzles their face against him with a shuddering sigh. Squeezing him tight enough in their preternatural strength to break a normal man.

Zodiark, help him. Solus felt positively smitten. He was wanted here. Finally.

Could he be blamed for basking a little? Surely not.

“Hush, love,” Solus hums, breathing in the scent of their hair as he tucks them under his chin. “Solus is here.” He smiles, wicked and filled with satisfaction. Cuddling them close possessively. “Solus is here.”


	24. Solus x WoL

“Come now, darling,” Solus coos, leaning in to stroke white gloved fingers under your chin like you were his pet. “How did you think it would end, hmm?” 

Solus tsks, wagging a finger at you. “That you should be triumphant?” Solus chuckles, an off beat sort of sound. “Ehehe.. hehehaha..!”

He smiles wickedly, cupping your face between his hands. “Oh no, no, no, my dearest little spark. You cannot grow ever more into that fervent, burning flame. If you do,” Solus affects a gasp, touching a hand to his chest. “Think of the consequences! Light will flood this poor little star!” 

Solus gives a growly hum, crowding close. “So I intend to do you a favor, really,” He drags his lips over your cheek, kissing under your eye, then the corner of your mouth, nose brushing yours. “I’ll tarnish you; good and proper.”

Your hands clutch at the furred collar of his coat, a low groan rising from your throat. His lips brush yours, smile truly evil.

“Despair not, my sweet,” Solus purrs with a sneering grin. “I still intend to make you burn.”


	25. WoL x Zenos (Collared Zenos/Zenos is WoL's pet and he like it) (NSFW)

“That,” Varis had spat in a voice dripping derision, “is no son of mine. Monsters are not made for thrones. He was a useful tool for a time, but no longer. Do what you will. Kill him, keep him; I care not.”

Zenos had barely batted an eyelash in the face of his own father’s disdain of him. He had remained blank of any and all emotion. Expression bland and bored, wholly unsurprised. What use did a tool of destruction have for soft emotions? For family bonds?

You wonder if Zenos had ever felt love.

Here, now, he curls at your feet. He feels very much your pet. The dog you had mocked him to be before.

Your hand settles on his head, golden hair slipping through your fingers like cool spiderweb strands of silk.

His fingertips tickle at the skin of your ankle, skimming over your shin to your knee, teasing at inner thigh. Impish.

Testing your boundaries, and thinking himself sly.

You catch his wrist, squeezing hard with your preternatural strength. Zenos gives a hiss of breath, but for him pleasure is equal to the pain.

You clench a fist in his hair, yanking his head back. Zenos moans throatily with the sting of it, blue eyes rolling under sooty lashes with his pleasure.

“Cheating again? You forget yourself. Dogs use their mouths.”

You grip his chin hard, tipping his head back and baring his throat to you. “Open your mouth.”

Zenos looks at you under the fan of his eyelashes, cheeks flushing, lips wet, and opens his mouth for you. You trace his bottom lip with your thumb, tugging at his hair to hear Zenos moan again.

You slip your thumb inside, pressing down on the warm give of his slick tongue. Saliva pooling in his mouth like he was drooling for any trace of your taste on his tongue. The salt of your skin sparking a hunger in him.

You feel wicked, having him at your mercy like this. “Have you no dignity?”

Zenos licks you instead of answering, pressing his teeth into your thumb gently so as not to break skin.

It hits you that you could do whatever you wanted to him like this. That Zenos would not object. He really did desire your power over him.

You chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all. “You really do want to be my pet. My loyal dog.” You shake your head laughingly, your hand sliding from his mouth to smooth over the skin of his throat.

“Rolling over in hopes that I’ll rub your belly. Walk you on my leash.” You stare into his eyes, flicking the strength inhibiting collar locked around his throat. “My name engraved on your collar.”

Zenos is panting now. Struggling to restrain himself. Oh, how badly did he desire. ‘Twas plan on his face. A hunger in his hooded eyes.

You smile darkly. “Begging for treats.”

Well, who were you to deny him?


	26. WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like to imagine that a fluff headcanon that when Zeno's SO is being cute or say something cute is where he just walked away and punch a wall or a poor mech-reaper with how adorable they are."

Zenos frowns heavily as a strange new feeling overcomes him. He touches a hand to his chest where his heart thudded painfully, cheeks flushing and lips trembling with the overwhelming urge to smile. “What is this… feeling?” 

He curls his hands into fists, teeth gritting. “So vivid, so… so new..!” He says in wonderment. He wants…

He wants to crush them in his arms, instead of underfoot. He wants to squeeze them until this strange, horrifying urge goes away. He wants to rub his face against their face, and tell them how adorable they are. 

Zenos is horrified and conflicted. 

He turns, fist clenched, and punches the nearest wall hard enough to break through entirely. He thuds his head against the wall, sighing in disgust at his own emotional compromise. Violence had only made it fade slightly. The strange urge still lingered about.


	27. WoL x Zenos (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request some Dom!Zenos with a bratty/stubborn WOL?"

Were it not for his preternatural reflexes, Zenos might not have tilted his head just so to avoid a knife flung in the direction of his head. It lodges itself into the doorjamb just inches from his cheek. Zenos eyes it in mild interest, wondering just who was fool enough to bring his deliciously violent beast a weapon.

Or who they were, Zenos amends, judging by the sizable smear of blood across the floor. A fool to the last, then.

“Captivity has only sharpened you, my pet,” Zenos tells them with more than a little admiration. They had sensed him, no doubt, and in doing so knew how high to aim as Zenos was many fulms taller than normal men.

“I’ve come bearing proper sustenance for you since I have been made aware you refused to eat the gruel prepared for you,” Zenos remarks, stepping over a discarded food tray along with the mess of blood and food scattering the floor. “I do not blame you, of course. You belong to me, after all. You should have a taste for,” Zenos tosses his hair, smiling smugly, “more refined things in life.”

His beast steps out of the light with a snarl, the clinking of chains trailing along behind them.

Ah, the chains again? Had his beast been naughty?

And dressed up to boot? So they had been naughty.

Perhaps Zenos would supply them with more weapons for murderous intentions if this was the treat he was to be greeted with. Dressed up for their punishment and his pleasure, and speckled with the spray of blood besides.

Clothed as they were in blood red gossamer fabric that did naught to hide their delectable body from view. Thin, sheer, and clinging to every dimple, dip and curve. Hardly warm enough in this chilly room so that their pebbled nipples shown through the gauzy, artfully wound cloth.

A feast for his eyes. Zenos found it so pleasing to the eye that he might take care not to rip this one. Probably.

Zenos bends to set down the tray near the bed, smiling lazily as his beast steps closer, eyeing him warily. Zenos raises up his hands, watching. His beast creeps towards the tray, crouching down to examine their meal, the trail of the chains binding them rattling across the floor.

They seem pleased with what he’d brought, so Zenos allows himself a bit of a reward. His hand whips out, too fast for his pet to react, and winds around the chain linked to their collar to pull them in.

They snarl at him, jerking in his grasp, but cannot escape as Zenos drags them with him to their untouched bed. He yanks them in, chuckling darkly as they sprawl between his legs, and the blocks them in by crossing his ankles behind them.

“Come now, my pet,” Zenos croons, cradling their jaw in one hand as he keeps them close at the collar with the other. “Your master wishes to feed you.”

Zebos plucks a bit of food from the tray, pressing it to their snarling mouth. They snap at him with their teeth, and Zenos tuts disapprovingly.

He tries again. They continue their attempts to bite him.

Zenos frowns. “You want to bite the hand that feeds, hm?” Zenos dips his fingers into their dessert, and shoves them into their mouth as they make to snap of him again.

Zenos smiles evilly as they choke, clawing at his hand. He eases up, trying for his best at gentle. Pressing down on their tongue and watching them drool.

He drags his fingers away for another fingerful, and warns with his fingers hovering before their sneering mouth, “Bite me, pet, and you will have naught to eat at all.”

They glare at him, but open their mouth to accept his fingers.

“Goood,” Zenos purrs, eyelids lowering in pleasure as he pet dutifully cleans the dessert from his claws.

“You know what they say,” Zenos says silkily as he scoops another dollop, “Eat dessert first.” He twists his wrist, and feigns surprise as the bit of dessert lands on their chest. “Tsk. I’ve made a mess of you, my pet.”

He tips their head back by the collar, delighting in the fire in their eyes as he purrs, “That won’t do. I’ll just.. clean you up, shall I?” He chuckles, dragging his lips over their trembling throat, tongue flickering out to taste the salt of their skin. Admiring the fading marks of his teeth from times before where he had bitten down.

His claws brush their chest, smearing the dessert over one hardened nipple to the other. He gives a satisfied growling sigh, rolling the pebbled flesh between his pinched claws.

His pet shivers in his clutches, throat bobbing with a hard swallow.

Mm, always so tempting to sink his teeth in again.

He dips his head, licking instead the dessert from the shimmery gossamer fabric of their seductive garment with kitten flicks of his tongue, then closes his mouth around their nipple and sucks; hard.

His pet jolts, gasping and clutching at his head. They could scramble away now without his hold in their collar. To snap and hiss at him. Strike out in indignant fury.

They do none of these things.

They lived for these games they played, just as he did. Master and pet. To be coerced by the wicked prince. Seduced; and thoroughly debauched.

They wrench his head up by his hair to attack his mouth, savage in their impatience and hungry for more. Sucking at his tongue for traces of the lingering sweetness of their dessert, and biting at his lips with a disgruntled growl when the taste all but dissipates.

Zenos tears his mouth away to snatch up a handful, popping a bit on his own tongue and smearing the mess on his fingers over his pet’s greedy, gasping mouth.

They lick at his fingers hungrily, sucking at them, wet and lewd, and then dart in to claim his lips again.

Zenos gives a manic cackle, kissing them savagely. Biting their lips and licking into their mouth as he claws and plucks at the ornate tied bow holding their outfit together.

“It fills you even now,” Zenos croons, fabric falling away with one sharp tug and laying them bare before his eyes.

Zenos licks at his sticky-sweet lips, rolling them under him.

“The hunger,” He growls, a sneering smirk quirking his lips as his beast mouths the words along with him with a roll of their eyes. How fun, they were looking to be punished? Zenos would be more than pleased to oblige them for daring to mock their master.

His beast pants with the effort of their own restraint, chest heaving and eyes fiery. Those eyes fit only for his bedroom - another battlefield for them, another kind of dance.

They reach for him, yanking at his hair and wrapping their legs around his waist. They pull him down, and Zenos lets them. A low moan rumbling from him as they bite at his throat, intent on leaving their own marks.

Zenos smiles, slow and wicked, eyelashes lowering with his pleasure into a sultry eyed stare. Good, goood.

“Harder, my beast. And I might show mercy.”

It was a lie, of course.

Zenos was never merciful.


	28. WoL x Zenos (Collared Zenos/Zenos is WoL's pet and he likes it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zenos is forced to actually play nice and help WoL on a dungeon?"

“Your loyal dog,” Zenos chuckles, rolling his neck and allowing the fall of his long hair to slip forward and shield his face from view in a curtain of gold. “What would they whisper, I wonder? The crown prince panting at your heels - licking at your boots,” His lips curve, smiling lasciviously, his eyes a bright, wicked blue, “among other things, of course. Ohh, how low I’ve fallen.” 

His words are mocking, but his tone of voice contradicts him. He sounded positively blissful. There was very little left up to doubt that Zenos was enjoying this. 

You eye him steadily, twirling the key to his cuffs in lazy nonchalance, “Don’t want to? I thought you would be excited at the chance to kill something.”

Zenos’s eyes narrow in on that key, lips parting, “…You intend to free me for this?”

Your smile is more of a baring of teeth. “Only if you behave.” 

Zenos steps forward, holding out his be-shackled wrists. “Am I to be rewarded after, my beast?” 

You smile, rolling your eyes, and stick the key into the lock. “Murder isn’t present enough for you?”

Zenos hums, his gaze dragging over you like a scorching hot caress. “Mm, I do so enjoy the sight of you covered in blood. But what else, my beast? Will you reward your dog for good behavior?”

You yank him in, and Zenos stumbles with your force and the weakness of the strength dampeners sapping his might.

“Perhaps I should punish you instead for your cheek.” 

Zenos shivers like the thought thrilled him. Moaning throatily as he flutters his eyelashes, “Ohh, stop. You tease me so.”

You snort. “Shut up.”

Zenos affects a faux whining groan, swooning into you like a big, huge faker. “Hhah, no more, you’re making me all excited with your bedroom talk!”

You shove at him, pushing him back, and disengage the dampeners on his cuffs.

His smile turning manic is all the warning you have before Zenos crowds you into the wall, all muscle and heated intent. 

“Zenos,” You warn, capable of bringing him to his knees with a click of a button. Or just through brute strength alone, as Zenos quite liked that. Preferred it, really, as often as he begged. Make me yield, my beast.

“I’ll not harm you,” Zenos drawls. “Not my first friend. My beloved enemy.”

He cradles your face in his hands, almost reverent in the way he strokes your cheeks with his thumbs. 

“A kiss for good luck?” Zenos purrs, crowding close to hover with lips just ilms from your own.

You quirk a brow, flushed and breathing his air. “Like you need it.”

Zenos smiles, preening and purring like a giant jungle cat. He loved it when you stroked his ego, about just as much as when you called him names. 

“Indulge me,” Zenos presses.

You roll your eyes. “When don’t I? Kiss me, crown prince, so we might get on to our main objective.”

Zenos growls sexily in just the way the bastard knew you liked it. 

“As my master wishes.”

He was really playing the loyal dog bit to death, wasn’t he.

He kisses you then. Drawing you in, lost to him, and you forget for a while what the mission was. 

The mission could bloody well wait.

Zenos was your reward for a job soon-to-be well done.


	29. Viera!Male!WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "in light of the paris event, may i request something Very close to my heart from an author of equal dearness to me? M!Viera x Zenos, and the concept of a beast unwanted by his kind meeting a most willing hunstman"

“Ohh, how right I was to spare your life,” Zenos purrs, prowling closer even as you scramble back.

His helmet falls from his fingers to land in the dirt. Zenos kicks it away as it rolls into his path towards you, his eyes a blue flame entirely intent on you.

He crouches down as you corner yourself, smiling slow and wicked. “How far away from home you are, beast,” he purrs, reaching out a dark talon-tipped glove to rub one of your ears bewteen his armored fingertips.

Your heart is thundering, teeth bared.

“Did you come all this way just for me?”

You hunch in on yourself as Zenos looms over you, pressing a hand to the wall of the building behind you.

“Hear me, hero. Endure, survive, live. For the rush of blood. For the time between seconds. For the sole pleasure left to me in the empty, ephemeral world - live!”

You stare at him, wide eyed.

“It is the Hunt,” Zenos purrs, staring at you with manic, monstrous blue eyes. He cups your jaw in his hand, smiling with mean delight as you curl your lip at him. “You have proven yourself to be worthy prey. Show me your all. Give voice that hunger I see in your eyes! Give me a worthy dance! That rush of blood; make me feel it! Again, and again!” Zenos is scarily intense, squeezing your jaw hard.

You cringe.

Zenos sighs, stroking your cheek and gazing at you with a strange light in his eye, “Do not disappoint me, my pet, or I’ll kill you.”


End file.
